Among active display panels, liquid crystal display panels are widely used. However, if controlling transmittance of light through deflection of liquid crystal, both structures of the liquid crystal panels and manufacturing processes therefor are complex.
First of all, the liquid crystal panel needs an upper polarizer and a bottom polarizer to input and output polarized light. Otherwise, images cannot be displayed normally. However, this liquid crystal panel has a complex structure, needs additional processes (such as a process for attaching the polarizer) and is manufactured at a high cost. And moreover, the polarizer reduces effective utilization rate of a light source.
Secondly, an alignment film is further required as it is required to deflect all the liquid crystal of the whole panel uniformly, and additional components such as a spacer are further configured inside a layer of the liquid crystal. Thus, the structure and the manufacturing process are complicated further, and the cost is increased.
Thirdly, there is a problem of view angle in the liquid crystal panel. Although such problem has been solved by In Plane Switching (abbreviated as IPS) technology or ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (abbreviated as ADS) technology, processes of the IPS or ADSDS technology is very complex and the manufacturing cost is high.
In the ADS technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced and the light transmittance can be increased. The ADS technology can improve the image quality of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, high response speed, free of push Mura, etc.
Fourthly, due to chemical properties of the liquid crystal molecules, chemical pollution will occur during the manufacture and recycle of products, which are harmful to environment.